


Michael's Entertainment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean, Angel Wings, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Dominance, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Knotting, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Voyeur Michael, Voyeurism, dubcon, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael was well known for one of his favorite forms of entertainment. There wasn’t a single angel who wasn’t aware that Michael enjoyed watching the younger angels mating.





	Michael's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Michael was well known for one of his favorite forms of entertainment. There wasn’t a single angel who wasn’t aware that Michael enjoyed watching the younger angels mating. He enjoyed watching them give themselves over to instincts. Loved to watch how the Alphas would pin an Omega down, dominating them, as they worked themselves inside before thrusting against their cunt in a quest to knot.

Sometimes he simply told them to mate for him and they had gotten quick at complying. At times some of the angels seemed almost eager to fuck in front of him.

It didn’t matter if the Omega was in season or not. When he requested it his fellow angels were quick to comply and it wasn’t long before he was watching an Alpha rigorously fucking an Omega angel.

For the moment Michael’s bright eyes watched the pair in front of him, they were not a mated pair but the Alpha had caught the Omega and truthfully this was one of his favorite types of mating to watch. He watched as the Omega moaned brokenly and shoved his ass back into the Alpha as his wings flattened out in submission.

Mated pairs were rare; angels widely preferring a variety of mates when in season and Alphas hating to be tied to only one fertile Omega. It also left them open to fucking and mating for pure enjoyment when there were no Omegas in season for actual breeding.

His eyes took in the way the Omega was showing his complete submission and Michael felt his cock twitch with interest as he watched the Alpha’s pace pick up. He could always tell when the Alpha was about to knot the Omega and he moved once more to get a better view.

Fingers dug into slim hips, bruising in their strength, as the Alpha rutted roughly until his knot caught and locked them together. There was a moan and the Alpha pinned the Omega down, hands pressing and wings spread out to keep the Omega’s lowered as he started to rock his hips.

Michael grinned to himself as he stroked his cock but it was the sound of a familiar voice that caught his attention as he looked up to see Dean shoot past. The Omega’s tawny wings caught the light, a gorgeous and tempting sight that Michael had given in to himself during several mating seasons, and Michael smirked when he noticed Castiel chasing after the tempting Omega.

Those two were his undeniable favorites to watch. Castiel loved catching Dean in flight, the two of them spiraling towards the ground and then the Alpha would proceed to fuck Dean senseless as the Omega moaned and writhed under him.

They’re were not mated, Dean far too interested in multiple Alphas giving him multiple fledglings and unquestionably delighting in varied sex, but Michael knew Castiel and the Alpha angel loved the challenge Dean provided when he wanted to mate outside of mating season.

Dean was one of the faster Omegas.

He flicked his eyes to the two locked together on the ground and launched himself after his favorites. They were darting through the air, Dean’s laughter echoing and taunting, until Castiel finally caught him with a smug air about him.

Castiel  _always_  caught the Omega he had his sights set on and Dean was never an exception no matter how fast. An Alpha’s larger, more powerful wings always caught up and were specifically designed to outfly an Omega.

Michael could see the emotions twisting in their grace, flashing and glowing, as Castiel’s dark wings meshed with Dean’s. The Omega put up his typical struggle, twisting and writhing, even as he shoved his ass back and Castiel secured the Omega as he worked his cock inside Dean’s dripping cunt.

Dean’s mouth fell open, cheeks already flushing and Michael grinned as Castiel started thrusting as they fell to the ground. Grace warred with grace, flashing and dancing, as wind whistled past them.

He landed seconds after they did, an impressive crater surrounding them, and slowly walked towards the pair pressed together. Castiel growled as blue eyes flicked up but upon seeing Michael the young Alpha angel blinked before his hands were once more pinning Dean’s wrists to the ground.

Castiel did hate sharing, hated how Alpha after Alpha after Alpha coupled with Dean repeatedly, even when he was more than happy to fuck and knot and breed a variety of Omegas outside of Dean regardless of whether it was mating season or not.

The other day Michael had caught sight of Castiel chasing, catching and vigorously fucking several Omegas during what appeared to be a particularly insatiable afternoon.

“Mate him, Castiel. Fuck that Omega for me.” it was purred out and Dean’s mouth dropped open when Castiel’s thrusts became harder. “Loosen up that Omega’s cunt for the next Alpha.”

It had been awhile since he’d knotted an Omega, since last breeding season, and there had been so many playful matings today that Michael could feel a different kind of need coiled in his grace. The need to pin, fuck and knot a pliant Omega.

Or to catch an Alpha and fuck them into delightful submission. He hadn’t enjoyed an Alpha in even longer and they were always an enjoyable, rewarding fuck.

“Oh oh there there Cas.” Dean’s wings shuddered and he shoved himself back into the Alpha’s thrusts as Michael circled them. He watched the Omega’s face flushed with pleasure and green eyes glazed with it as Castiel kept thrusting forward.

Dean responded so beautifully to being fucked and knotted. He looked even more perfect swollen with fledglings, spread out on his back and moaning as Alphas were more than happy to help sate a pregnant Omega’s insatiable need to be fucked.

The Alpha’s fingers were gripping Dean tight and his wings were spread out over Dean’s, meshing them together once more, as they moved together. It was possessive and protective, shielding, even when they were not even a mated pair.

It was very typical of one of Castiel’s matings and Michael knew it was driven by the fact that Dean smelt strongly of several other Alphas.

Michael breathed in the scent of their mating, the unique scents of both of them, as he stroked his own cock and imagined sliding himself into Dean’s soaked cunt or Castiel’s tight ass. He could have any angel he wanted, Omega or an Alpha if he preferred a bit of fight, but he preferred this kind of arrangement typically. He loved watching angels mating and listening to it, watching them move together and the sight always had him hard.

Truly enjoyable couplings had him eagerly seeking out an Omega to slake his lust with even after he’d spent himself all over the tied pair when he wanted soft, submission. Alphas were for when he wanted more of a challenge and to relish the submission he fucked out of them.

He kept stroking himself, watching and waiting, until Castiel’s movements changed and he knew the instant the young Alpha had knotted Dean as Castiel slammed forward with a grunt, moaning lowly and rocking himself against Dean’s plump ass.

The Omega moaned, the sound nothing short of sinful, and clenched down around Castiel’s knot as he came on the ground before going limp under the Alpha locked inside of him. “That’s it.” Michael stepped closer and started jerking himself in earnest as Castiel released his first load inside his current partner.

It took several more strokes and Michael’s knot formed as he gripped it before he was coming all over both angels in front of him. He made sure to get it in their wings, on bare skin and flushed faces. Michael made sure to get the most on Dean as Castiel shifted and Dean’s wings were no longer messed with the Alpha’s.

He wanted everyone to know these two were his favorites, wanted his scent clinging to them, as Dean groaned at the combination of feelings. With hooded eyes he shifted and came over the round swell of Castiel’s ass, watching it run down and across the Alphas tight hole.

Michael knew that both of them could feel his seed covering them, all over their wings and bodies as Michael kept it up. They knew the older angel would be thorough in marking them until his knot was gone and Castiel was pulling out of Dean’s sloppy cunt.

His eyes took in the sight of them and thought about making sure his scent stayed longer. As an archangel he was better equipped for multiple matings with little time between knottings. Michael’s eyes lingered on Dean and then moved to the Alpha locked inside of him. He took in the round shape of Castiel’s ass, the powerful set of Alpha wings and imagined the tight untouched hole spread out around his cock.

Michael had yet to fuck Castiel despite the Alpha being one of his favorites to watch and he knew no other had fucked him.

“I do love watching you two.” His voice was rough as Castiel ground against Dean’s ass with a low sound as his cock spilled more of his seed inside the Omega. “And you both look perfect covered in my seed.”

 _You look even better leaking it_.

Dean pressed his cheek to the ground and shoved back against Castiel as his wings pressed up against the Alpha’s own wings. They stayed like that, spread out on the ground and pressed together, as Michael finished up before standing back to watch them. The sight of his claim causing smug satisfaction to fill him and swell in his grace.

* * *

He waited, watched how Dean had staggered to his feet with Alpha seed leaking from his gaping cunt and covered in Michael’s release, before Dean had slowly taken flight with a languid and peace kind of air about him.

Being fucked multiple times would do that to an Omega he mused silently.

It was tempting to give chase, it wouldn’t have near the energy that he’d just witness, but the thought from before twisted in his mind and as Castiel took to the air with a smugness about him Michael couldn’t help the predatory grin.

Chasing, catching and fucking Alphas was something he rarely indulged in but the thought wouldn’t leave his head and Castiel  _was_  one of his favorites to watch.

No doubt he’d become one of Michael’s favorites to fuck and knot. The Alpha had an ass that would be better served on an Omega and it was more than tempting for him to imagine what it looked like split open on his large, thick cock.

As Castiel flew away Michael’s wings spread out and he threw himself into the air, letting his grace ease out and his intentions known, as he followed along behind Castiel waiting for the moment the Alpha realized a far stronger Alpha was pursuing with intent to claim submission.

It didn’t take long.

Castiel seemed to tense, wings moving quicker and harder, as Michael gave chase with anticipation flying through him. His cock was already hardening, grace surging and body thrumming, as he followed after Castiel.

But Castiel didn’t make it easy. Alphas never did until they were caught while Michael’s grace was wrapping around them, sinking into them and his cock was pressing inside.

Michael darted through the air, pushing himself forward quicker and quicker, as Castiel tried to dodge around and lose him. It was a worthy chase, Castiel using every last ounce of his grace and energy to avoid being the prey, as Michael closed in.

He drew it out, anticipation ratcheting up inside of him, until he closed in on Castiel and wrapped around him effortlessly. His grace surged forward, easily dominating the other Alpha’s, as his wings dwarfed Castiel’s and the feathers meshed together. 

His grace teased and claimed, slicking a hole not meant for mating, as Michael shifted himself and shoved inside with a groan of bliss. It was decadent as they fell through the sky, wings and bodies locked, even as Castiel writhed, whined in pain at the unnatural stretch and fought against Michael’s domination. But an archangel _always_ won in the end and Michael’s balls rested snug against Castiel’s once untouched ass before he started rapidly fucking as they continued to fall towards the ground.

It was tight, hot and _perfect_.

Castiel fought against his domination, ass tightening up trying to keep him out, as little pained sounds at being fucked for the first time escaped and reluctant moans were pulled from him each time Michael's grace stimulated him. The crater from the strike of their grace was far larger than the one Castiel had made coupling with Dean. It echoed through Heaven as Michael shifted over Castiel, easily moving the Alpha’s legs apart, as his wings weighed Castiel’s down and he started to fuck into the tight, untouched hole vigorously.

Underneath him Castiel’s body swayed from the power behind his thrusts, submission an unspoken demand, as pleasure flashed through Michael’s grace. Each thrust, hard cock pumping in and out of Castiel, drove him closer and closer to his orgasm. More whines, whimpers and gasps escaped the Alpha he was viciously fucking into as Michael's power effortlessly dominated the younger angel.

His grace teased along Castiel’s, relishing how easily the Alpha’s own grace submitted to him as Michael's power sunk in, while he sent pleasure pounding through Castiel in reward for finally yielding to his dominance even if it was only Castiel's grace that had yielded and nothing else. The loud slap of his hips slamming up against Castiel’s round ass echoed along with sounds of his delight and Castiel’s own reluctant moans as Michael teased pleasure out of him in ways an Alpha was not meant to experience.

It was more than obvious that Castiel did _not_ enjoy being the one pinned and fucked but his grace had conceded to Michael’s dominance as was expected upon being successful caught. Like an Omega who might not want to be caught or bred Castiel's grace betrayed him and yielded to the show of domination.

Michael worked his hips forward faster and faster, hard and rough, as he fucked towards his knot. His cheeks were flushed with his arousal, his body warm and coiled, as his wings continued to press Castiel’s into submission. His lips parted as he panted, eyes hooded and pleasure sending him forward faster.

He could feel eyes on them, knew others had taken note of his pursuit of an Alpha to couple with. “So good.” he breathed out, lips parted and eyes hooded with his pleasure. “Beautiful.” He wondered if Castiel knew that other Alphas would gleefully take turns fucking and knotting the Alpha he’d successfully dominated upon the completion of his knotting. It would be a glorious sight. The image of Castiel, a young and powerful Alpha in his own right, being fucked and knotted and dominated by larger Alphas had a sharp bolt of pleasure flaring through his grace. He couldn't  _wait_ to watch one of his favorite Alphas being repeatedly dominated and fucked gloriously full until Castiel's hole was as sloppy as any used Omega cunt.

The sight, sounds and scents always drew in other Alphas until the Alpha he'd initially caught had been fucked and knotted to the point of being a limp mess, belly swollen with come and the Alpha's once tight, untouched hole a come soaked and gaping mess. Castiel's grace now flashed with submission, it showed in his wings, and it would call to every Alpha who saw it or caught the scent.

With a snarl, grace surging and pressing down on Castiel’s, Michael slammed deep. His balls pressed up against Castiel as he rutted, another primal snarl escaping, as his knot pressed past the tight ring of Castiel’s rim. It caught inside, swelled and locked them together as Castiel wailed at the unnatural stretch to a hole not meant to be knotted especially by an archangel. No matter if another Alpha fucked and knotted Castiel it would never compare to an archangel’s size and strength.

His orgasm stole his breath, had him poised over Castiel’s pliant body, as his cock started emptying his release into Castiel’s ass in thick, hot ropes. Michael could smell how his scent practically saturated Castiel beyond the claim he’d made over Castiel and Dean’s tied bodies before. No matter how many Alphas fucked and knotted Castiel after he was finished his scent would be the strongest and hold the deepest claim.

Michael pressed Castiel down, face breathing in Castiel’s scent, before he shifted and teased the oil glands at the base of Castiel’s wings. Another wail escaped as Castiel shuddered and his hole tightened down even more as pleasure started to shine through his grace. Moans, whimpers and gasps spilled out of Castiel’s mouth as Michael stimulated him, rutting up against his ass and enjoying the sensation of tight heat locked down on him, until he’d dragged Castiel to an orgasm. Castiel went completely limp underneath him, shuddering and panting, as Michael pressed up close and relished the bliss of multiple orgasms.

He could see the benefit of mating out of season, this release was far different from the pleasure he took at watching angels mating. It had been far too long since he’d sated his arousal by physically fucking another angel. Even longer since it had been an Alpha. An Alpha who had  _never_ been fucked before.

“You did so good.” Michael praised, “A good attempt at alluding me but no one can escape an archangel intent of mating.” While Castiel was not an Omega it was widely known that managing to give a good chase was considered a compliment. A good chase for an archangel was even better. “It isn’t often I find an Alpha desirable enough to catch but after enjoying watching you mating Omegas I found myself curious.” He rocked forward, relishing the tight clench of Castiel’s once virgin ass. “You feel as good as I had hoped.”

Castiel could only whine underneath him as Michael’s grace continued to curl around his and send bolts of pleasure dancing through his grace.

Several nearby Alphas moved a bit closer, large cocks noticeably hard, as Michael rutted and ground himself up against Castiel’s ass while orgasm after orgasm rushed through him in pleasurable warmth. Castiel would be spending hours, possibly longer depending on how many Alphas were drawn to the forced submission of another Alpha, and Castiel would be very well fucked by the end of it.

It seemed Castiel would be one of his favorites for a completely different reason now.

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different but still with angels since I've noticed you all seem to enjoy those fics quite a bit! Michael sure does enjoy abusing his power, doesn't he? Also I know you all seem to enjoy Alpha/Alpha so hopefully those who enjoy that kind liked this!
> 
> And yes...Michael basically just set Alpha!Cas up for getting gangbanged by a bunch of other Alphas. He might just be a bit too interested in watching that happen. Ooops.


End file.
